1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image printing technology that prints images.
2. Related Art
Image printing technologies include those in which, when image data stored on a storage medium is to be printed using a printing apparatus, image printing is realized based on the image data using an order sheet on which are printed marking space areas that receive instructions regarding the number of printed copies, the paper size or the like using an index image that represents the image data. Such image printing technologies are disclosed in the patent references JP-A-2004-255729, JP-A-2005-111802, JP-A-2005-117328, JP-A-2005-125730 and JP-A-2005-138573.